


May I Have This Dance?

by prettyryden



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dancing, Gay, M/M, Prom, Ryden, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love sucks ,especially when it's your best friend of nine years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

" may i have this dance"

 

"He-y-yy Brendon" Ryan stuttered out ,his tongue tripping over words he's said probably a hundred times.  
"Um,do you want to go to , uhhh prom with me?"he finally finished his sentence   
"Sorry man,I'm going with Sarah "  
Brendon replied ,in a nonchalant tone,like he hadn't just broken the heart of his best friend .

 

Ryan was heartbroken,his best friend , whom he's known since he was seven ,and had been in love with since he was eleven ,rejected him at the age of sixteen.  
He knew he could ask Tyler or Mikey and they would go with him,but it wouldn't feel right.  
He'd had a crush on Brendon for 5 years and Brendon crushed his heart by going with Sarah,who'd he only met in the middle of this year .  
*fast forward to a week before prom*  
Ryan thought to himself , "it's better to go with someone else rather than by yourself"   
He had made up his mind , he would ask Tyler to go to prom with him.  
"Hi Tyler , do you want to go to prom with me?"  
Ryan asked , with the same ease in his voice as when Brendon rejected him.  
"Sorry Ry, I'm going with Josh"  
Tyler responded .  
"It's okay" Ryan said , his voice tinged with disappointment.

*prom night"  
Ryan and Spencer were both going stag to prom,they figured they might as well hang out with each other there instead of staying home .  
They chatted and snacked , after a while Spencer left with someone .  
He saw Brendon standing to the side with a dejected expression on his face , he went up to Brendon to ask him what was wrong.  
"Bren,are you okay?"  
Ryan asked ,hoping that his friend was in good spirits.  
"Ry,Sarah left me for Spencer"   
Brendon half sobbed.  
A slow song started to play and the couples started dancing.  
"In that case,may I have this dance" Ryan whispered.  
"You may" said Brendon with a smile wider than the Grand Canyon on his face.  
Left and right, and left and right and dip and left and right and then Brendon leaned in and Ryan leaned in and their lips collided and there was no one else , just Ryan and Brendon in their own world.   
Two boys , in love , on the night that makes your high school experience,


End file.
